Iudicium
by Esherymack
Summary: Edward Elric has died, and is no longer Edward Elric. He was reincarnated and found by General Cross. Now, Ed Cross has started having strange dreams, met stranger people, and has a deck of strange cards... Will update soon, I swear!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1—Prologue

A/N: This is a spawn of conversation between Guardian Soul and I. It would seem we both have a good taste for crossovers XD Naruto/Skyrim on his part, FMA/Skyrim on my part, spawns of conversation including FMA/Night Angels and this, FMA/-man….

…Anywho, Ed, Cross, Allen, family relationship. No yaoi. At all.

Disclaimer: Edward and any related characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. Marian Cross and Allen Walker, as well as any other related characters AND the setting belong to Katsura Hoshino. The plot idea comes from a conversation between Guardian Soul and I.

* * *

><p>As Edward lay there, all he could see was the blinding white of the Gate.<p>

Truth looked him up and down, chuckling softly. "You tried so hard… didn't you, little Elric? You tried, but you couldn't save your little brother… A silly thing like death got in your way, didn't it?"

Edward growled, flicking his gaze around to see the black outline of Truth sitting about two feet away from him.

"Well, I'll give you your props, you did pretty well to not fall before. He's still alive, you know… Alphonse, that is. The homunculus ran off after you died—you were their target, y'know."

Edward allowed himself a soft sigh of relief. At least Al was okay…

"But I'm afraid I can't let you go back. You see, this is what, the third time I've seen you? Now let's be honest… That's two times too many. Your time in this realm is up—time to move on to the next."

Edward felt his breath hitch slightly. When he tried to open his mouth to speak, he found he couldn't. He couldn't manage to move his arms or legs either.

"Yeah, you can't move, can you? Even if I sent you back, you wouldn't be able to move ever again—how would that ever help your brother?"

Edward's eyes closed in exasperation. Truth had opened the gate—and now there was no going back. The little black hands came thrashing out of the darkness that was the Gate, and latched onto Edward's body before pulling him little by little into the swimming blackness…

"'Cya later, Elric…"

* * *

><p>General Cross Marian stumbled around dazedly in the darkness of night.<p>

He had just gotten himself kicked out of the third bar in a row. Tonight… just wasn't a good night.

As he fumbled down the alleyway (Him , the great Marian Cross, in an alleyway…), a soft cry caught his attention. His drunken state of mind couldn't stop his curiosity, so he found himself towering over an infant of such a ridiculous stature that the little human being could have been a garden gnome. Cross blinked, his red eyes hazy, before he found himself picking up said infant and stashing him under his coat.

Tomorrow… was gonna be interesting.

* * *

><p>Upon waking, Cross found himself with two things: a massive hangover and a baby.<p>

_Wait a minute…. A baby..?_

Hangover forgotten, Cross managed to sit up faster than humanly possible before grabbing the infant under its arms and holding it up.

_What in the hell…_

_Then _Cross remembered. When he was in the alley last night, he'd picked the brat up, finding himself in this present situation.

Well, Cross didn't consider himself an exceptionally cruel man, so he decided the kid was gonna stick around, see the world, and all that jack.

_Hmm… you'll need a name, brat…. How's about Ed. Just Ed. Ed Cross has a nice ring to it. _

And like that, Marian Cross was found as an adoptive father.


	2. Ed's Innocence! What am I planning

Iudicium Bonus—Edward's Innocence Tarot Cards

* * *

><p>-Ed will refer to his cards by their Latin meanings<p>

-The deck is what's called "Major Arcanum" only—22 cards total.

Also, it was a suggestion from Guardian Soul (doughnut .) that when one card is in use, it is what all the cards become—when Ed drops the Innocence on one, the cards revert to their regular states. Then the process repeats with the other 21 cards.

Also, please note that these meanings are CONDENSED. While there are potentially hundreds of meanings for any one card, I'm making it so that all of Ed's cards are single-meaning specific.

The order in which they're found by Ed or Cross, first to last, and how they're used:

* * *

><p>-Judgment—Iudicium – This card is known for rejuvenation—it would be a supportive, healing essence when Ed uses it.<p>

-The Chariot—Currus – One of Ed's most prized cards- Outside of battle, it can show the path to any target—Akuma, Innocence, or an Accommodator, mostly; in battle, it brings out a ruthless, diehard desire to win.

-The Devil—Diabolus—this card represents intense anger, and brings about the widespread, fiery death of Akuma.

-The Tower—Turris—This card changes Akuma still in their human skin into their true forms by force, and puts up a protective barrier against the lethal poisons found in Akuma blood and bullets.

-The Star—Siclus—Basically, spears of light that Edward can hold physically—Remember in FMA he's pretty good with spears? Carrying that over to this story—his weapon isn't a spear most of the time, but when it's like this, he can carry one made of Innocence with him to kill Akuma.

-The Moon—Lunam—Causes mass confusion, fear, and worry amongst enemies (And yes, it's a common misconception—in the Major Arcanum, The Moon represents fear, delusion, paranoia, and putrid thoughts—exactly the opposite of what anyone might think initially)

-The Sun—Solis—A similar idea to Siclus (See above), except rather than spears of light, it has spears of fire/embers.

-The World—Orbis—A card designed specifically for protection, it puts up barriers against Akuma poison. Only works on Ed, though, unlike Turris, which can protect many people.

-The Fool—Stultus—"crazy wisdom"—it reveals hidden facts. Particularly useful in sticky situations, such as the time spent in the presence of Jasdero on the Ark (anime chapters 70-90-ish), when the Purple Bomb creates the illusions suffered by Allen & Gang

-Temperance—Temperantia—It reaches a compromise between two seemingly incompatible factors. Similar to "Give in order to receive," it requires a small sacrifice—such as money, blood, or even a life—in order to cause something to happen. Ed will only ever use this in most desperate situations.

-Hanged Man—Homo Suspensus— Surrendering. This card forces surrender on enemies—and believe what you will, but it is ultimately useful in fights against a powerful enemy.

-Justice -Iustitiae— Impartiality. Sometimes, the best way to fight is to be impartial to your enemies—especially when they're the spirits of the humanity you're trying to save.

-Wheel of Fortune—Rota Fortunae— Approachability. Allows Ed to change his—and any ally—form to make himself more or less inconspicuous, approachable, or frightening. Ed also finds this useful for practical jokes.

-Hermit – Eremita— Retreat—Forces a temporary retreat—think of what happens in Barcelona (? The episode/manga novel where Daysia dies—that's Barcelona, right?) with all of the Akuma. It's a wonder for saving lives in those kinds of situation.

-Strength—Robur— Stability—This cards definition and use simply explodes, and can be used in most situations, depending on Ed's will. If, say, a building is collapsing, or a floor is falling from beneath his fellow exorcists' feet, it can be used to stabilize the floor or walls until the necessary people are freed. It can also serve as a quick fix for medical emergencies.

-Lovers—Amantes— Connection—Psychic bonds, my friends? Quite, in the use of this cards—in the event that Ed must transfer a message to a friend, he can do that from anywhere in the world. He can also affect the minds of his enemies.

-Hierophant- Power—This card summons a powerful weapon that can be used by Ed in any sort of manner—a sword to gut a football-loving Akuma, or a bow to take down a far-off enemy.

-Emperor—Imperator— One of the few cards in Ed's possession with two meanings—This card is very unique! It represents both COMMAND and FATHERING. Anyone who pays attention to the story should get this—but then again, I'm gonna turn it around and make it so you don't get it. Take it this way: Ed's a REBORN soul, meaning he technically doesn't have a father—but then again, he does—Truth, God, whatever you want to call him, is what remade Ed. This card grants Ed an entirely new form—think Noah, with their weird true forms—that makes him even more powerful. The form usually represents something relevant to whichever deity that claims Ed as his son—sort of like Akatosh, from the Elder Scrolls games, and how in Oblivion, he takes the form of a dragon to fight.

Yup, I just killed your brain.

-Empress –Imperatrix— The Empress represents Health. Another healing card, this one can heal any wound, and even return souls from the dead. Only one time, though—if you die a second time, then you're not coming back.

-High Priestess—Summus Sacerdos— Mystical Vision—Foresight! Ed can see certain events in the future—foresee death, tell you that you're gonna get a papercut tomorrow, or that your hat will blow away…

-Magician—Magus— Action! If Ed's Akuma refuses to budge, thinking Ed's like that T-rex that won't attack if you don't move, it can force them into action! It can also unfreeze things… which will come in handy later… and restore normal heart rate, breathing, ect. ect.

-Death—Mortem— Contrary to popular belief, this card does not represent physical death—rather, it represents more of a physical loss or emotional death. Not much use against Akuma in that field… So you're gonna have to guess! This card will remain a SECRET until the end of the story!

* * *

><p>And that's it, really. Sometimes, Ed will use a few cards in a series, i.e. sometimes he might use Judgment, then Justice.<p>

Also:

According to tradition, in the Major Arcanum series of cards (i.e. these cards), if a card is drawn or flipped upside down, it has the opposite lore effects. This means that, for example, if the Empress card were used flipped or drawn flipped, it wouldn't heal, it'd destroy, and it wouldn't bring souls back from the dead, it'd return them. This also applies for cards that might have a negative effect already (or things like attacks), such as the Hierophant, which, in the event it were flipped, wouldn't represent power, but rather, weakness.

* * *

><p>Evermore Out, Peace peeps.<p> 


	3. ED'S INNOCENCE! IUDICIUM, THE JUDGEMENT

A/N: Good idea: paying attention to your allergies and updating your fanfiction when you have time.

Okay idea: updating your fanfiction when you have time.

Bad Idea: neglecting to pay attention to your allergies, and neglecting to update your fanfiction on promised dates.

Horrible idea: Consuming both of your most painful, disgust-inducing allergens—eggs and lobster—and then remembering that you have to update today… while vomiting your guts up.

Yes, the woes of me. I had an egg and lobster omelet for dinner. And now I've got something none too different from a stomach flu—at least I'm allowed to update, now, and spend hours watching Dr. Who.

So anyhow. I've been sorta off the planet today. I didn't get a job that I wanted/needed, and I've basically been running on three hours of sleep. Then for dinner, I had the stupidity to not pay attention to what I was eating, and ate eggs AND lobster—both of which basically kill my stomach and make me suffer long periods of intense stomach pain/projectile vomiting. I killed another animal in biology today (it was an accident, I SWEAR TO GOD) and I had to write a sonnet under the dreaded writer's block—boo hoo.

Up on my DeviantART page, I have all present chapters of Chimera, Oh Lord I'm an Idiot, Vampire, From Heaven, and Iudicium; just search "Madsaw1234" if you want to keep updated on there too. If you bother, look for me on New Grounds—I made an account there just last night, under Madsaw1234.

In all honesty, this is really the only site where I don't use 'Madsaw1234', unless you count Facebook, which doesn't really count.

And without further ado, the moment you've all been waiting for- *whisks red velvet curtain aside with a 'whoosh'* the second, and first actual chapter, of Iudicium! -&applause&-

Disclaimer: Disclaimed!

* * *

><p>Cross had a feeling that waking up to one over-excited six-year-old attacking you in your sleep was a sign that it was gonna be one hell of a day.<p>

Said six-year-old had been promised over and over again a trip to the beloved bazaar, but so far, Cross had been busy, and had yet to deliver the promise to his adopted son.

"Papa, c'mon, get up! You said that this weekend we could go!"

Cross grumbled under his breath. He still found it hard to believe that although six years had passed, he was still not used to the kid being around. He lazily cracked a crimson eye open, scraping his gaze around until he found the source of the stealth attack—a short, skinny boy with dusty blond hair and topaz eyes. The kid was sitting on his chest, knees digging into Cross's diaphragm and his arms crossed over his chest. He had a belligerent stare on his face.

"Papa…!" Ed exclaimed again, succeeding in rousing Cross awake enough to sit up this time.

"Kid… we're going to the bazaar today. Just please… no more jumping on me," Cross muttered, dropping a heavy hand onto the boy's head.

"Yes, papa," Ed sullenly agreed. Cross found it a bit funny that the kid found such joy in causing him physical harm. He guessed it was a kid thing.

Timcampy fluttered into the room, first alighting on Cross's head in greeting, then leaping off joyfully into Ed's chest. Ed grinned and grabbed the golem. Cross flicked Tim's tail off of his shoulder, then lifted Ed off of his chest and deposited him onto the quilt folded beside his flaming head.

"Go get your coat and shoes, kid," Cross said, throwing his legs off the side of the bed and standing uneasily.

"Hai!" Ed exclaimed with more gusto than Cross could have managed at such an age—and truthfully, Cross was one hell of a kid.

* * *

><p>Cross's long black coat trailed in the breeze, and his eyes were more squinted than usual against the dust rising from the trampled ground underfoot. Ed was jumping all around him, his eyes falling on all sorts of shiny things in stalls—silver brooches and gold necklaces in a jewelry stall, glistening jellies and jams in a stall that sold preserves, and the line of crystal balls that stood elegantly along a counter that held an old woman who claimed to be a psychic.<p>

Cross rolled his eyes at the bouncing waste of oxygen and decided he'd at least find something for dinner, and perhaps some nice wine. It'd been a while since he'd had a glass of wine, and he'd given up on smoking and women shortly after he'd taken Ed in. Leaving Ed to his excursions at the sparkling stalls, Cross took up an argument with the man selling meats, complaining that the chicken was too pricy for the day.

* * *

><p>Ed glanced back at his father. He was in a heated conversation with a meat seller, and the meat seller in question was holding a dead chicken by the legs, shaking the poor cut around like a rag.<p>

Ed figured that his papa would be busy for a while, so he wandered over to the psychic stall, staring at his rounded reflection in the base of a clear glass ball, sitting on a fancy, black wooden stand with carvings of skeletons, arranged in a macabre dance, their bony hands holding up the clear orb. The old woman sitting in the back of the stall leaned forward and gave Ed a kindly grin.

"Why… hello there, young one. Care to… employ my service? You seem to have quite an interesting story about you…"

Ed shook his head absentmindedly, still staring at his bulging reflection.

The woman's eyes narrowed a bit, but she sat back in her chair.

Ed let his eyes drift a little bit, and his eyes fell on a silver card resting within the counter. It had a fine gold etching, forming an angel with the finest detail—Ed could make out every little hair, and the little cracks on its glowing horn. It flew above a scene of hundreds of thin, lanky people, standing on the docks of a shimmering river, and it had little music notes scattered in a circle around it. In bold, ancient-looking script, it read one word: _Iudicium_.

Ed pressed a hand to the glass of the cabinet, and his eyes widened when the delicate looking card began to glow—it was a pure, greenish light that made dots swim in Ed's vision. Even when he removed his hand from the glass, the card continued glowing, slowly diffusing the little, foggy handprint left by Ed's palm.

The old woman had looked up again, her black eyes narrow. She licked her lips, and stared down her haggard nose at the glowing card and Ed.

"You… you're…. an exorcist…" she ground out in her craggy voice.

Black stars began to pattern across her skin.

* * *

><p>Cross turned when the meat seller began pointing and gibbering, and he wondered whatever Ed could have done to cause that—<p>

And when he turned and found the kid standing there, innocent as ever, with a level two Akuma hovering over him, and a glowing speck of Innocence in the cabinet in front of him, he was not at all anticipating the fact that _his son was an accommodator, _nor the reasoning as to why an Akuma had a piece of Innocence in its possession, but also that he had to act fast if he expected to save his boy. Maria was out before he had drawn Judgment, and Ed was protected by a hymn as Cross fired three bullets into the Akuma's skull.

After the demon exploded into dust, Cross gathered Ed in one arm and reached through the shattered front of the cabinet for the kid's Innocence.

These next few years… they were gonna be interesting, that was for certain.

-Time Lapse: Two Years-

Ed's dusty blond hair was fanned out on the ground beneath him. He held a silver card in his hand, and there was a golden halo extended over him, patchy in some places, and not even present in others. His chest was heaving, and he shot a glare at his father, who had been being careless and was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time, and took a nasty blow from an Akuma. Ed had managed to heal the wound—just, his papa wasn't too happy with the amount of blood he lost.

Cross replaced Judgment in its holster, and then turned to Ed. "Boy," he said, his voice stern. "That was ten seconds faster than last time—a decent improvement when it comes to how long it takes you to dig that damn card out of your pocket," Cross said.

Ed managed a small grin. The force of Cross landing on him had winded him, but that was easy to recover from.

The rest of the healing Innocence faded out, and Cross heaved himself to his feet. He picked up his eight-year-old accomplice with one hand, and then returned Maria to her grave.

* * *

><p>AN: Next Chapter: ENTER ALLEN WALKER!

I personally like the idea of Allen being younger than he is in the manga/anime when Cross picks him up- So Allen's gonna be eight, and Ed's gonna be nine next chapter. Also, there's going to be a new bit of Innocence involved for Ed! Stay tuned!

Evermore OUT


	4. Chapter 4

Iudicuim Chapter 3

A/N: Ahhhh….. It's been a while since I've updated this :3 It's been on my mind lately, this, Vampire, and Chimera, at least. I've been devoting more time to A Year than my other stories XD

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or Fullmetal Alchemist. Both titles and all related aspects belong to Katsura Hoshino and Hiromu Arakawa, respectively.

* * *

><p>The pale gray morning light that filtered through the layer of clouds that blanketed the sky. Ed trailed a few feet in front of Cross, who was walking lazily, hands in his pockets, hat pulled low, red hair trailing in the breeze behind him. He pulled a hand from his pocket and rubbed his face, and then he began to hum softly. Although the peaceful tune was impeccably quiet, it seemed too loud in the early gray light.<p>

Tim was attempting to fly, but it was a miserable attempt for the tired golem, and he eventually gave up and fell to the ground. Ed bent and picked him up, stowing him in the pocket inside of his coat, next to Iudicium.

Cross's humming was interrupted but a terrified scream shattering the already cracked morning. Ed froze, and Cross's head snapped up, his hat falling to the side. Ed looked at his father expectantly, and when the shout came again, he didn't even ask for permission before he took off to find the source.

Cross pulled out Judgment and jogged after Ed, who'd wrestled his Innocence out of his pocket. The silver card was glowing green, indicating the presence of Akuma.

Sure enough, the graveyard behind a looming black church contained the offending machine. A young boy-no older than ten, perhaps- was kneeling in front of a cracked grave that read "Walker." The boy had a bleeding gash from forehead to chin, and his hair was gleaming white in the gloomy morning.

The Millennium Earl himself was in front of the boy, grinning with the same manic smile as always. His expression didn't change when the boy's arm distorted and grew into a huge, insect-like talon, but he backed away a bit.

Cross grabbed Ed and pulled the boy behind him, The nine-year-old pulled away, but he didn't leave the relative shelter from the Akuma and Earl that Cross's legs and coat made.

The boy destroyed the Akuma in front of him with a blind swing of his arm, tearing through the metal as a bullet would a piece of paper. The Earl vanished with a flash and a sharp laugh, and the boy with the Innocence-arm collapsed to the ground.

Ed stepped out from behind Cross hesitantly. "Papa… that boy, he has Innocence, like Iudicuim. He's like us," he whispered. Cross nodded curtly, his red eyes calculating, as he worked out what just happened.

Ed wandered a bit further before reaching back and pulling on Cross's sleeve. The general followed, Judgment still in his hand. He made no move yet to put it away.

Ed knelt down and pulled the cadaverous-looking boy over onto his back. His torn face was still bleeding, and it was deep enough that over the thin flesh of his forehead, a sliver of white bone was visible. He whimpered, and whispered, "Mana…"

Cross knelt beside Ed and reached out to the boy. "Your Innocence can heal him, Ed. He's got Innocence as well; he can come with us." Ed swallowed and nodded, lifting Iudicium to be lying flat on his palms, the angels facing the sky. He double-checked to make sure that it wasn't upside-down. Cross rolled his eyes, despite the situation. Ever since the first incident with Iudicuim upside-down and activated, Ed had been too afraid to even touch the card. It took a whole week to get him back on track.

The card lit again, a soft golden glow this time, and slowly, the light spread to the wound on the boy's face. The skin began to melt back together, but it remained bright red, which made Ed's eyes scrunch up a bit. "It's not letting me heal it the whole way." Cross frowned and traced the red line, but his gloved hand picked up no trace of the painful-looking lesions that had been there earlier.

"Ed stop for a minute. It's healed; it's scarred over."

Ed shook his head. "No… Iudicium is telling me it's not healing."

Cross shook his head in reply. The wound had obviously healed; he couldn't see anything else wrong with the boy. As Cross ran a hand over the scar again- this time without a glove- Ed stopped trying to heal what was already healed and gave the boy a hard stare. "He must be dead."

When the boy shifted and opened his eyes, Ed squeaked and ducked behind Cross again. "He shouldn't be alive! I couldn't heal him, that meant he was dead."

Cross arched an eyebrow at his nine-year-old's logic. He then turned his attention back to the boy in front of him. "Boy, what's your name?"

The boy blinked his silver eyes slowly before he spoke with a soft, southern British accent: "Allen, sir…"

Cross stood, with Ed now clinging to his shoulder and whispering about death and inability to heal in Cross's ear. Before Cross could start speaking again, Allen gave the scene around him a long look, before he fell to his knees again. "Mana… and that man! And the monster! Where did they go? What did they do with Mana?"

Cross opened his mouth again, to speak, and Allen cut him off once again. "Am I dead? Are you God, or Satan, or whomever else might be in Heaven or Hell?"

Cross couldn't help but laugh. "No, no… I'm not… but if it makes you feel better, you can always call me God or Satan. I honestly don't care. Just know that my actual name is Marian Cross. This is my son, Ed. You're an exorcist. You're coming with us."

"Wh… what?" Allen asked.

"You heard me. Your arm isn't a curse. It's Innocence. You're coming with me. To the Black Order."

Allen shook his head slightly. Cross sighed. "Kid, you don't have a choice in the matter. Now come on… Ed, get down from my neck."

Ed let go of Cross's neck.

* * *

><p>AN: WHY did I end it like that…..

I dunno. Drop a review :3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The next update is fresh off the press! Piping hot! Done before my history homework! This chapter is mostly from Allen's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist; they belong to Katsura Hoshino and Hiromu Arakawa, respectively.

* * *

><p>"So what does it mean to be an exorcist, sir?" Allen asked in a meek voice. The tall man who was now apparently his guardian gave him a sideways glance before launching into a rather long, boring sounding lecture about God, Akuma, and the Millennium Earl.<p>

Allen let his gaze wander to the boy who the man—Master Cross, Allen reminded himself—called his son. Ed, or something like that. The boy was pale, and had dark blond hair. He looked around Allen's own age of eight, but what piqued Allen's interest was that he looked nothing like Master Cross. Master Cross had dark red hair that tumbled down his back, and dark red eyes, and he wore both glasses _and _a mask that was bone-white, with a blood-red cross on it. A weird golden ball of what looked like metal-fuzz sat on top of the black hat on Master Cross's head. When Allen looked back at Ed, who was glaring at him, he realized even more that the dark blond and topaz eyes of Ed couldn't have possibly come from Master Cross.

Ed interrupted Cross's lecture with a loud "What!"

Allen squeaked. Cross paused, his one eyebrow arching curiously.

"Why are you staring at me!" Ed snapped.

"I'm not staring!" Allen replied in his shy voice.

"Uh, yeah, y'are!"

"No…"

"If it's got something to do with how he and I don't look alike, yeah, I know. I'm adopted. Y'got that? A-dop-ted."

"How did you know what I was…"

"'Cause you were really obvious about it!"

"Ed, stop yelling. Allen, yes, he's adopted. Both of you stop it. Now." Cross's visible eye was twitching slightly.

"But—"

"No buts. Now walk. We've got to get to the next town."

* * *

><p>-The Next Town—<p>

Cross paid for the hotel room and turned to Ed and Allen. "Now then, I've got some things to do. You both sit here, and don't kill each other. Tim, if they try to kill each other, bite the hell outta them." Ed and Allen both looked at the golden puffball fearfully. The little golem fluttered over and dropped down in between the two boys.

Cross left, and Ed pulled out a normal deck of cards, as well as Iudicium. Allen saw the Innocence card and leaned over a bit. "Woah, that's really cool. What is it?"

Ed looked up, a glare in his topaz eyes. "'S'my Innocence. You like it?"

Allen nodded. "It's really cool looking. What's it called?"

Ed looked curiously at Allen now. "Iudicuim. Do you have a name for yours, yet?"

Allen looked at his red arm curiously. "You can name it?"

"It actually usually has a name. When I saw it earlier, it was some big white claw, right?"

"It's actually more like a big, hard hand with really big talons on it."

Ed smirked. "Same thing. Tell you what, let's come up with a name for it."

Allen looked at Ed curiously. "So suddenly you don't hate me?"

"Who said I hate you? I just don't trust you yet."

Allen just stared at him. "You're staring at me again."

Allen jumped and averted his gaze. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Anyways, a name! Let's think a minute."

When Cross returned, he found Ed and Allen placidly playing cards with each other. There was a large crack on the mirror on the wall, and Cross frowned at it. "What happened there?"

"Oh, that? Allen activated his Innocence. We're calling it Cross Alpha now, by the way. Then there's another form we're gonna call Cross Beta." (A/N: I pulled that from the D. Gray-man Wiki).

Cross assumed by 'cross,' they were referring to the cross of Innocence embedded in the back of the hand.

Cross then proceeded to watch the boys playing their game. It looked like a game of poker, without the chips. The silence of their concentration was interrupted every now and again by Ed giving Allen a pointer. Cross shook his head and laid back on the bed, and then sat back up again when he heard Ed say, "Okay, now on to cheating…"

"Boy, you'd better not teach him anything we'll regret," Cross said.

Ed looked up and grinned. "Don't worry, we won't regret this."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So without a doubt, this is one of my most popular stories: Iudicium~ I know you've all been waiting a terribly long time for this, and I'm so sorry for the wait—As I have had to explain for the billionth time (to blogspots, friends on LOTRO, and on another story, among other things), I had a rather bad virus problem—bad meaning approximately 12 viruses at once on my PC (e.g. my writing machine—this thing has some sort of power to give me ideas), resulting in one sad, writer-blocked me. Yes, I had writer's block as well—dreaded combo there: blocked and virused? Damn :P

Also, I forget what I said would be next last time XD I think I'm gonna let Edo discover another card, hm?~ Since it's the second one on my list, he's going to find Currus, the Chariot card in this chapter. Currus allows Ed to find and track down any target—be it Akuma, Innocence, an Accommodator, or dinner. It also can rally his allies into victory when they're down in the dumps.

After that (as a recap), it will be:

Diabolus, Turris, Siclus, Lunam, Solis, Orbis, Stultus, Temperantia, Homo Suspensus, Iustitiae, Rota Fortunae, Eremita, Robur, Amantes, Hierophant, Imperator, Imperatrix, Summus Sacerdos, Magus, and last but not least, Mortem~

Special thanks to my viewers, readers, followers, and reviewers, and thank you so much for your patience—

_**Darkness and Snow, the red panda alchemist, AnimeloverWinry, , crazyrubsoff, Honda Natsuka, kirimoto, BlizzardNight, Furionknight, TeamEdo4ever, Firehedgehog, Guardian Soul, Scarlett Moon and Sky, xxDangerouPiexx, Aimiz, 42AnimeLover42, Akumu Lee Crimson, AnimeVamp1997, Koneko Hoshi, Rifavie, Joker Oak, myathestoryteller, Wolpy, **_and _**MysticMaiden18**_

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino, and FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>"Ed, Allen, be <em>careful,<em>" Cross found himself exclaiming for the fiftieth time that day.

"Da-ad," Ed complained. Allen simply meekly fell back into Cross's pace. The boy was still a bit shell-shocked at his father's cursing of him, and was even more shocked when his eye had suddenly felt funny and stretched into some sort of weird black monocle—which, to Cross's delight, could detect an Akuma three miles away.

Speaking of which, it had activated—_again—_and Cross went right onto the high alert by moving his hand over Judgment. He followed Allen's line of sight towards…

_Great. __**Another **__Akuma—just what we need._

"Master Cross?" Allen asked, hesitating. Ed followed Cross and Allen's gaze as well, and grinned wolfishly before pulling Iudicium out of his pocket.

"Are we gonna take this one?" Ed said, trying to get the Akuma to notice him. Cross rolled his eyes at his son's stupidity. _Baka… you're not supposed to draw the Akuma to you like __**that**_.

"Go ahead," Cross sighed, and Ed grabbed Allen and pushed him forwards.

"Don't worry, I'll protect ya," he said in his usual quirky manner to Allen. The smaller, white-haired boy tried running away, to no avail.

"E-e-ed… I don't know if I can do that…"

"Don't be stupid, of course you can! I mean, seriously, it's either you or Dad, and I want us to do this for once. And besides, you're the one with the wicked claw. All I've got is this card that heals you."

"B-but…"

Allen's protest was cut off by the woman screaming and shedding her skin, transforming into the giant weapon that was a level one's body. Allen yelped and activated his Innocence, which almost knocked him off of his feet before he was pushed by Ed, who was in the middle of doing something with his Iudicium. Suddenly, a golden light formed around Ed and Allen, and Allen finally decided to man up and do something before they were **both **killed. Cross simply sat on a rock and watched with a raised eyebrow.

Allen yelped again when the Akuma spun on its axis, slamming one of the large barrels of its guns into him. The boy scrambled to his feet, and raised his claw to protect his face from the falling debris and Akuma bullets. The huge machine somehow managed to miss him, and Allen lunged again, this time aiming for the thing's face. When his claw connected, the Akuma jerked, ripping a large hole in his features. To Allen's horror, his claw stuck in the shredded metal, causing him to be dangling off of the Akuma. Cross snorted; it was almost comical.

Allen pulled himself up using the strength in his upper arms; he managed to jump off of the Akuma and into Ed's healing shield just in time to spare himself the explosion that the Akuma created. Ed grinned at him, topaz eyes sparkling. "Sweet," he said, watching the ashes fall to the ground.

Cross stood, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned, and watched as a glowing card flew past on the draft created by the explosion. Ed saw it, as well, and grabbed it out of the air before Cross could do anything.

As Ed touched it, the card shed its light, revealing a silver card with an image of chariot drawn by two horses with glowing green eyes and flaming manes on it. The script on it, similar to Iudicium, read "Currus."

Ed stared at it, before he held it up for Cross to see. "It's just like Iudicium," he said. "Except… y'know, it's called Currus."

Cross nodded, watching the card. "It's probably another piece of your Innocence, if it came this way. Considering it looks like a tarot card, I wouldn't be surprised if it was."

Ed grinned happily before he slipped Currus into his pocket. A soft hum resonated through his head, and he paused. He assumed it was just his imagination, then, and shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>AN: GAh. Horrible ending XD

R&R, please? :D Reviews make me happy. I can always find myself grinning, laughing, sometimes crying at reviews.


	7. IMPORTANT

OH.

MAH.

GOD.

guys.

I'm sorry for my extended absence :( I was never intending to leave y'all hangin'. I just seem to have lost my ability to write these stories as of late (due to stress, boredom, art issues, etc.) but I **will** get them finished, I promise :x Just please, please hang in there and wait, you won't be disappointed!


End file.
